It's Not Me, It's You
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy. At least, that's how it seems. Written for the "Don't Get Too Friendly" challenge.
1. Dynamite

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my ideas...Awboo to me!**

**XoXo**

The train station was teeming with churning crowds, exploding with chatter and bursting with smoke form the scarlet train. Children of all ages and families of all sizes were waving and saying teary goodbyes to each other. All except for one. Rose Weasley was sitting by herself in a silent compartment. Not that she minded. All the pretty redhead needed for company was a book and the peace and quiet and she was content.

That was until Albus Potter traipsed in and brought their family with him. The silence was broken and Rose could no longer pay attention to the words. With a withering glare at her cousin she snapped her book shut and threw it into her trunk angrily. "Why so upset, Rose?" asked thirteen-year-old Roxanne Weasley, a smile lighting up her olive-toned face.

"Nothing," she sighed, rolling her eyes and scraping her fingers through her bright hair. Albus shot he ran apologetic smile but Rose just shrugged it off icily. "I guess my book will have to until later tonight," she muttered under her breath.

"What _were_ you reading by the way, Weaselette?" her sworn enemy Scorpius Malfoy asked in that snide tone of his.

"_Ten Ways To Get A Gut To Bugger Off_ by I Hate You," she hissed, her usually warm brown eyes cold with anger. Albus sniggered behind his hand and the rest of her family looked shocked that sweet Rosie would utter such a thing. "Get the hint?"

"Sorry. I'm a bit dense. Would you care to explain further?" Scorpius said brightly, turning the thick air into something they could all bear. Rose flicked her long hair behind one shoulder in an angry movement and glared at him. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"No one told us the party was – Oh, sorry. Didn't see you two," James Potter said in his characteristically sarcastic voice. "We'll just let you finish whatever it is you were doing."

"No!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes wide and pleading with James. "Scorpius was just leaving." Rose had returned to her normal, even and calm tone and the air thickened with the weight of it. "Weren't you?" she asked through clenched teeth, obviously meaning it as a command.

"Of course. Don't want to wear out my welcome," he said cheerfully, turning to the rest of them. "Al, I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Albus smiled, waving to his friend. But as he turned back to his cousin, his bright green eyes were dark and angry. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Rose asked, turning to her trunk and opening it nonchalantly. When Albus didn't answer her, she turned to face him. "Al," she sighed, appearing crushed. "You _know_ that I don't like him. Why do you keep trying to push us together?"

Albus rolled his eyes and sat down next to his sister. "Why do you two _insist_ on arguing about that _boy_?" Lily Potter asked, her brown eyes curious.

Hugo Weasley let out a low grunt and shook his head. "What?" Lily screeched, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her cousin. "It's a reasonable question1"

"No it's not!" Dominique Weasley said loudly, a long-fingered hand racing to point at Rose. "It's obvious that Rose likes him! Rose likes him, Albus knows and is _obviously_ trying to get them together. Am I right?"

"No!" Rose shrieked, glaring at her family angrily. "I don't like him! I _couldn't_ like him! And besides, what do you guys care?"

And with that, Rose stomped out of the compartment in search of an empty one to read in. But, unfortunately, the only semi-empty compartment in the entire train was one with a certain person. Scorpius Malfoy.

_And now back to my loud and uncontrollable family,_ Rose thought, turning around dejectedly.

"Oi!" she heard an all too familiar voice call. "Rose! Why don't you sit in here? It'll be quiet and you can read."

"How about not?" she quipped, turning to face him.

"Why?" he asked in a hurt tone. "Why wouldn't you want to just sit and read where you don't have to entertain your family?"

"Because I couldn't stomach the sight of you!" she cried, her eyes hardening. "And for your information. I do not _entertain_ my family! They can do that themselves!"

Without another word, Rose turned around and hastily searched for her family's compartment again. But for all she tried to do, she couldn't mask the butterflies that had started to fly when she heard him call her name and specifically ask for _her_ to sit with him. But she couldn't like him. She had completely forbidden herself to!


	2. New Morning

"You know, I think you love me," Scorpius said, looking at Rose with a smile lighting up his face. Rose rolled her eyes and started to run up to where Alice Longbottom was walking. "You can't deny it anymore," Scorpius yelled as he jogged behind her. Rose grimaced and turned back around to face him.

"If I loved you, then why would I talk to you as though you were rubbish under my shoe?" she quipped, glaring at him. Scorpius smirked and shook his blond head. "Besides. Even if I did love you, and I never said that I did, I couldn't do anything about it because my Dad would kick me out of the house." The smile dropped from his face and he scrunched his white eyebrows together. "I dont-"

"No. It's okay. I get it. Our parents hate each other and so we're supposed to hate each other too," Scorpius said, his voice betraying his feelings. Rose bit her lip and reached a long finger towards his hand.

"But don't worry. There's no chance that we'll ever like each other. Right?" Scorpius laughed and shook his head, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Hey, what do you want to hear that will make this better?"

Scorpius shook his head, obviously not wanting to hear a thing. Rose bit her lip, trying not to say what she really felt. She wasn't supposed to like him, but ever since the train she had been feeling something that she couldn't quite describe. And if Al knew, well, then her life was over because her parents would know and then her Dad would kick her out of the house and . . . "Scorpius!" she called, oh God, what the hell was coming out of her mouth! "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" His voice was hopeful and his gray eyes were bright. "What is it?" Rose just ducked her eyes down, but stood still. "Rose? What's wrong?"

"It's more than just something that's wrong, it's almost like life or death in my house," Rose explained, twisting her fingers together. "If I admit three little words, then I could be kicked out of my house and that would be really bad. I mean, where would I go? I would have nowhere to live! Except for the Potters. But that's only a slight possibility!" Scorpius smirked, but didn't say anything. "But I guess what I really want to say is-"

And without another word, Scorpius put his lips on top of Rose's and started to kiss her. She resisted, mumbling something about her father not approving, but she finally gave in. They moved their lips together, tongues jarring each other and small smiles starting to form. They pulled away from each other finally and started to giggle at the butterflies that were fluttering in their stomachs. Rose touched her red lips, her cheeks flushed and a full smile on her lips. "How was that, Rose? Going to tell your Dad about that?" Scorpius laughed, smoothing down her hair.

"No," she said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I guess what I was going to say earlier is that I really do like you. I just couldn't let anyone else know because then Dad would be mad and I'm his only daughter and this-I don't know why I'm even telling you this." She ducked her head down, her straight red hair covering her flaming cheeks.

"I do," Scorpius muttered, pulling her chin up. "Because you were scared." Rose smiled and pulled her face up, kissing him on the lips.

"This can't be," she whispered in his ear. "I want it to, but it just can't." The smile lighting up Scorpius's face melted off, replaced by a deep frown that scared Rose. "I can't deal with my father hating me and you really should be more careful with the girls you date."

"If I was careful then I wouldn't be here with you," he smiled, drawing her close.

"I'm sorry. I just can't," she whispered, kissing him lightly and running away. Scorpius watched her slim body run away from him and couldn't help but think that this was how it was always going to be. Rose running away, but a part of him holding tightly to the girl he had first loved.

And that is how my story ends. It is not a happy story, but it is not a sad story. It may not be what you expected, it may not be very good, but it is my story. I am Rose and Scorpius was mine. I loved him with all my heart, but we could not be together. I hope you understand that. He couldn't risk it and I couldn't bear to let go of my father. It was lose-lose, but that was how it was supposed to be. 


End file.
